Nos conocemos demasiado
by JenWright
Summary: Nos conocemos demasiado. Pero no sabes que esas niñatas planas, de pechos operados y gemido fácil no me hacían sentir nada, nada comparado con lo que una jodida mirada tú puedes hacerme sentir. Y aquí, entre tus piernas, entrando y saliendo de ti con un descontrol que raya la locura, sé que esto es amor. Lemmon.


Hola, lectores.

Se que he estado mucho tiempo sin publicar nada, pero eso no significa que no haya escrito. Este es un One-Shot que os quiero dedicar a todas mis lectoras, y digo lectoras, porque lo he escrito con una protagonista...especial.

**En un principio, iba a ser Hermione la protagonista, junto a Draco -ASDFGHJKFDKJFH-, pero pensé que eso es algo muy visto. Lo siento MUCHO, pero, al final, he acabado siendo yo la protagonista. Con el pelo largo y rizado, con pechos grandes, vientre curvilíneo... **

**Lo iba a corregir desde el principio cuando me dí cuenta, pero decidí que quizá os gustara así. Me gustaría que cuando lo leyerais, pensarais en vosotras, que vosotras sois las protagonistas. **

Espero que os guste, y siempre son bienvenidos reviews. Besos y abrazos. Jen

* * *

_** Nos conocemos demasiado.**_

Después de cenar habíamos subido de nuevo a la sala que tú y yo compartíamos de los Premios Anuales, como de costumbre. Y, como siempre, habías entrado en tu cuarto mientras yo entraba en el mío. Me puse mis pantalones del pijama de color gris perla y, con el pecho descubierto y sin zapatillas, bajé de nuevo a la sala común. Como todos los días. Y tú saliste de tu cuarto. La única prenda que vestías, al menos a simple vista, era una camisa del uniforme de quiddith. Verde y plateada. Mi camisa del uniforme de quiddith.

Te veías tan terriblemente sensual con ella, cubriendo hasta el inicio de los muslos el cuerpo que yo tanto deseaba. Tu largo pelo rizado estaba suelto, rozando tu cadera.

Y sonreí.

Porque yo era el único que te veía así. Cierto era que me causaba gracia el hecho de que nunca llevaras el pelo suelto delante de los demás por comodidad y cierta vergüenza. Nunca lo comprenderé, pero mientras ese pelo no este recogido en uno de esos desordenados moños cuando estés conmigo, no tengo por qué quejarme.

Me miras, primero neutra, luego sonriente. Te encaminas hacia la barra de bar que hay en la sala y sacas de la nevera que hay debajo un gran cuenco con pasta. Como cada Viernes.

Sabes que los Martes y los Viernes tengo entrenamiento de Quiddith, y que al acabar siempre como algo para saciar mi hambre. Sabes que, debido a lo anterior, nunca como nada en la cena. Y también sabes que nada más llegar a la sala, me entra el hambre de nuevo. Tú sabes todo eso, así que siempre finges cenar delante de tus amigos para acompañarme en nuestra cena privada.

Te escruto con la mirada mientras echas el contenido de cuenco en dos platos y, con un ágil movimiento de varita, los calientas al instante. Observo como guardas de nuevo tu varita debajo de la camisa. Y sé que la colocas al costado de tu cadera, apresada entre la tierna carne y la goma de tu ropa interior. Y también sé que sientes mi mirada recorrerte de arriba a abajo, y que disfrutas de esa sensación. Pero finges que no te das cuenta. Como siempre.

Me levanto cuando tú colocas los platos en la mesa que hay entre la chimenea y el sofá, acercándome a la barra para coger una botella de vino. Sé que reservas el whisky de fuego para esas noches locas, y que prefieres algo suave para la cena. Me acerco con la botella en una mano y una copa en la otra. A ti te gusta compartir la copa. Lo sé.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, lo suficientemente cerca para olernos, pero no para tocarnos. Ambos sabemos que es mejor centrarse en la comida ahora y no distraernos con el deseo. Cogemos los platos y, posándolos en nuestros regazos, empezamos a comer. Sirvo vino en la copa mientras tu enrollas la pasta en el tenedor y te la llevas a la boca con desesperación.

Sé que tienes hambre; siempre la tienes. Te encanta cocinar, cosa que haces magníficamente, y te encanta comer. Tu vientre, ni plano ni redondeado, es una muestra de ello. Sé que te acomplejas de no estar excesivamente delgada como las demás, pero yo no me canso de decirte que eres perfecta. Con tus pechos grandes y tu vientre curvilíneo. Perfecta para mí. También sé que aunque sonríes cuando te lo digo, no me crees. Algún día lo harás.

Y cuando yo me llevo el primer bocado de aquella pasta que tú tan deliciosamente has preparado a la boca, tú acercas la copa de vino a la tuya. Bebes un sorbo pequeño, lo suficiente para que inunde tu boca, y dejas la copa donde estaba, disfrutando del sabor. La marca de tus labios es visible en el borde de la copa ante la luz de la chimenea, pero no por ningún pintalabios –tú no utilizas eso–, sino por la saliva. Y tú no te avergüenzas, ni a mi me repugne, porque no probaría nada que no haya probado antes, porque mi boca ha devorado miles de veces la tuya. Y, siendo francos, ¿qué parte de tu cuerpo no he devorado todavía?. Conozco tu cuerpo a la perfección, por que lo he recorrido con mis ojos, con mis dedos, con mi boca, con mi lengua. Te miro y me devuelves la mirada, sospechando lo que estoy pensando, y sonríes de lado. Esa sonrisa tan pícara y excitante, esa sonrisa que a tus amigos no les gusta porque les recuerda a mí. Esa sonrisa tan mía. Y cenamos los dos juntos, sin necesidad de hablar, sintiéndonos cómodos ante la compañía del otro. Te miro de soslayo y veo como te manchas las comisuras de los labios de salsa cuando engulles un poco de pasta. Veo como tu lengua, húmeda y caliente, limpia la zona con rapidez.

Mierda.

No te das cuenta de nada, como siempre. Crees que no me afectas, que eres normal, pero no hay nada de normal en la forma en la que mi miembro crece en mis pantalones ante ese pequeño gesto. Aunque ya me he acostumbrado al dolor que sufre mi entrepierna contra la tela del boxer siempre que estoy cerca de ti. Es inevitable.

–¿Has acabado? –preguntas. Tu voz, femenina sin ser aguda y musical sin ser cursi, me saca de mi estado de aturdimiento.

Elevo la vista y te veo ahí, delante de mí, arqueando las cejas pícaramente. Sabes que me has pillado perdido en mis pensamientos, y sé que a veces te molesta, solo porque no sabes lo que surca por mi cabeza. Desvío mi mirada hacia mi plato y veo que prácticamente he acabado, así que te doy el plato que tú muy amablemente llevas al lavamanos de la barra.

Aunque aún no he saciando mi hambre. Mi hambre de ti. Aún.

Me tumbo en el sofá, agradeciendo que el pantalón sea lo suficientemente grande para ocultar mi erección, y tú automáticamente te echas conmigo, acurrucándote en mi pecho.

Admito que las primeras veces me desconcertaba las sensaciones que me invadían cuando tu hacías eso, pero entiendelo, nunca antes había estado así con nadie.

Pude acostarme con muchas mujeres antes de encontrarte a ti, pero nunca las había abrazado, acunado como hago contigo. A penas las besaba, solo cuando era necesario. Pero tu eres tan distinta a las demás, tan... tú. He descubierto que me encanta rozar mis labios con los tuyos con lentitud, disfrutando de la sensación de ternura que me atrapa. Y también he descubierto lo absolutamente placentero que es despertarse contigo en mis brazos.

Como si leyeras mi mente, cosa que creo más día a día que haces, y vieras mis pensamientos tan jodidamente cursis, recorres con la yema de los dedos mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Sabes que me encanta que hagas eso. Estiras el cuello y me miras a los ojos durante un momento.

¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantan tus ojos?

Siempre había creído que los ojos marrones eran lo más soso de este mundo, pero luego tú me miraste y, bueno, cambie de opinión. Si no supiera que es imposible, hubiera creído que de tanto chocolate que tomabas tus ojos habían tomado aquel color tan dulce. Pero no.

Y luego esta la forma en la que me miras, tan decidida y tierna, tan valiente y sensual. Como si me traspasaras con la mirada hasta el alma que nunca creí tener.

Sin poder evitarlo –últimamente me pasa mucho contigo–, me inclino y te beso, suave y lento, como sé que te gusta. Tu boca, caliente y tierna, se abre ante las lentas suplicas de mi lengua y entonces es cuando sé que nunca me cansaré de ti.

Ni de tus besos, ni de tu cuerpo. Ni tampoco de tu sonrisa, ni de carácter violento y divertido.

Eres aquello que nunca viví por miedo a las represalias, aquello con lo que no me atreví ni a pensar ni a soñar –Snape me hubiera dado un buen _crucio_ por eso–.

Me aparto un poco para mirarte a los ojos y descubrir tu mirada llena de ternura y cierto orgullo. Sí, deberías estar orgullosa.

Me gustaría mucho saber que mierdas me has echo para convertirme en lo que soy ahora, un hombre cuyo único objetivo en la vida es hacerte sonreír. Vamos a ver, si hace un año alguien me hubiera dicho que acabaría cual nenaza mimado, que cree en el amor y esas gilipolleces, me hubiera reído de él en su cara y quizás le hubiera lanzado un par de _crucios_.

Pero, siendo sinceros, si lo que siento por ti no es amor, _¿qué cojones es?_

Puede que haya encarado a mis padres, al mismísimo Voldemort y a todo un jodido colegio para no tener que hacer aquello que no deseaba hacer, aquello que te mataba a ti más que a mi mismo. Puede que tenga la marca tenebrosa en el brazo, cosa que solo hace que me odio un poco más a mi mismo, pero cuando tú la besas con devoción no puedo hacer otra cosa que derretirme ante ti.

Puede que sea Draco Malfoy, un capullo orgulloso y elitista, pero en lo que se refiere a ti, incluso la comadreja es más fuerte que yo.

Atrapas mis pálidas mejillas entre tus manos y las acaricias con los pulgares, una dulce caricia de la cual nunca me empalago.

Sabes que me has cambiado, pero que en el fondo sigo siendo yo. Ese cabrón orgulloso... que se volvió a empalmar cuando vio el borde de tus bragas verdes asomando por debajo de la camisa. Sabes que me encanta como el verde y el plateado resaltan tu piel, y tú siempre dices que es por mi orgullo Slytherin el que piense eso. Te equivocas.

Y, cual cabrón orgulloso y terriblemente excitado, rompo el momento tierno besandote con ferocidad, recorriendo tu boca una vez más con mi lengua. Y cuando gimes... bueno, cuando gimes ya se que hoy voy ha hacerte mía otra vez.

Me coloco sobre ti en el sofá, apoyandome en una de mis manos mientras que con la otra recorro tu cuerpo por encima de la camisa. En ese momento, tu vestimenta me excita como nunca. Saco tu varita de la prisión en la que la tienes presa y me separo de tus labios solo para poder susurrar:

–¿Te importa si...?

No me das tiempo a preguntar, dado que de un manotazo lanzas tu varita al suelo y te apoderas de mi boca, alzando tu cadera para que roce mi miembro.

Y ahí te has pasado. Y lo sabes.

Mis brazos te alzan mientras yo me pongo de pie, sin separar nuestros labios. Rodeas mi cadera con tus morenas y torneadas piernas y te aferras a mi nuca para no caer, o quizás porque no puedes separarte de mi. Prefiero pensar que es lo segundo.

Empiezo a andar hacia las escaleras que llevan a mi cuarto, lento al principio para no caer, corriendo al segundo después para no esperar a hacerte mía. Tras unos cuantos tropiezos y alguna risa, acabamos al fin en mi cuarto, y las risas se acaban. Te tumbo entre mis sabanas, no sin antes apartar el edredón de la cama, y me coloco sobre ti, mordisqueando tu mandíbula. Tú ronroneas cual gata en celo y yo gruño en respuesta, colando una de mis manos por debajo de la camisa.

–Por muy terriblemente sensual que te veas con mi uniforme de quiddith, prefiero tu cuerpo desnudo.

Sé que mi voz suena ronca, por lo mínimo tres octavas más grave de lo normal, pero que esperas, es el deseo que tú causas en mi. Me dejas deshacerme de la camisa, ayudandome alzando tu espalda y tus brazos, tirándola a alguna parte de mi cuarto. Te miro, aunque decir que te estaba comiendo con la mirada sería algo más especifico. Tu sujetador de encaje verde, que encierra esas preciosidades que tanto deseo, va a conjunto con las bragas verdes de borde plateado. Y no puedo evitar un pequeño gemido, porque sabes que me encanta sentirte así. Tan mía.

Con tu pelo castaño esparcido entre las sabanas verdes, con tu cuerpo cubierto únicamente por ese encaje esmeralda, haces que mi necesidad de marcarte como mía se haga más fuerte. Sé que siempre te digo que tienes carácter de Slytherin, pero una cosa era tu personalidad, y otra verte _así. _Tendría que probarte mi camisa del uniforme; quizá no dures ni dos minutos antes de que te la arranque a bocados.

Mis pensamientos no van más allá, porque noto tus manos en mis hombros, acariciándolos, acercándome a ti. Y me dejo hacer, inclinándome para tomar tu labio inferior entre mis dientes y tirar suavemente de él. Mis manos recorren tus costados y posteriormente tus piernas. Cuando mis manos llegan a tus tobillos, me escapo de entre tus manos para besar con delicadeza la piel de tus pies.

Y gimes. Y te quedas quieta. Porque te imaginas mis intenciones, y no quieres que pare. Nunca quieres que pare.

Beso tus tobillos para recorrerlos con la lengua, avanzando mientras con mis manos en tus piernas. Tu piel me recuerda al tacto de un melocotón, suave, como el terciopelo. Mis dientes mordisquean y recorren tu pierna izquierda, y acto seguido, mi lengua los sustituye. Cuando llego a tu muslo, voy a tu pierna derecha. Quiero besarte entera, pero desgraciadamente, solo tengo una boca y pretendo utilizarla útilmente. Doy besos húmedos por todo tu muslo, sacando la lengua cuando me adentro en el interior de este. Te sacudes y sueltas un jadeo, expectante, deseosa de más. Pero me niego a hacerte llegar al orgasmo ahora; quiero seguir con mi exploración. Arañó con mis dientes el hueso de tu cadera y subo de nuevo, acariciando tus costados con las manos y hundiendo mi lengua en tu ombligo. Y sigo subiendo, porque ya no puedo parar, hasta acariciar con mi lengua el valle que hay entre tus pechos. Gimes y jadeas, frotas tu cadera contra mi erección, buscando más. Y yo no puedo negarme a esa petición. Aprovechando que tu espalda se arquea en busca de mis caricias, desabrocho el sujetador y te lo quito, tirándolo. Tus pechos quedan al descubierto, y yo no puedo más que maravillarme cual niño con un objeto brillante. Tus pezones están completamente erectos y cuando atrapo tus pechos entre mis manos, te muerdes el labio para no gemir de nuevo. Son grandes, pero mis manos también. Se ajustan como piezas de un rompecabezas, y sé que no es coincidencia. Estas hecha para mi.

Me inclino para tomar uno de tus pezones entre mis labios y ahora ya no reprimes el gemido entrecortado que sale de tu boca. Eso me excita más, porque los sonidos que haces son música para mis oídos. Mi miembro pide atención, tenso y erecto, pero yo me niego dejar de darte placer para recibirlo yo. Tomo tu pecho con mi boca, succionando, masajeando el otro a la vez. Cambio la boca a el otro pezón rápidamente, tomándolo entre mis dientes y mordiéndolo suavemente.

Gritas. Se que aquello a rozado la linea del placer al dolor, pero cuando tomas mi cabello entre tus manos y aprisionas mi boca contra tu pecho otra vez, sé que gritas de placer.

Tras besar por ultima vez cada pezón, mis labios recorren la piel de su torso y dejo un leve beso en la zona donde reside tu corazón, donde este late descontrolado. Tomándolo con mis manos, y ya sin delicadezas, me apodero de tu cuello y lo devoro cual animal. Mañana tendrás marcas, pero se que a ti no te importa, y tú sabes lo que me gusta marcarte como mía.

Tiras de mi pelo, guiándome de nuevo a tu boca, para hundir tu lengua en la mía. Tus manos, expertas, bajan por mi pecho con intención de devolverme el favor, pero yo las tomo entre las mías y las alzo sobre tu cabeza después de que te deshagas de mis pantalones. No quiero que sacrifiques tu placer para dármelo a mi. Te retuerces entre mis manos, y aunque no se si es por negarte tu deseo de tocarme o por el hecho de que mi boca baje de nuevo por tu cuerpo. Cuando mis dientes aferran la goma de tu ropa interior, tú te aferras con una mano al cabezal de la cama, y con la otra acaricias mi pelo.

Eres tan fuerte para algunas cosas, pero tan débil con otras...

No puedo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada sobre la piel de tu cadera, y tú como castigo intentas apartarme. Pero te rindes de nuevo cuando te arranco prácticamente tus bragas y enredo lentamente mis dedos en los rizos castaños de tu entrepierna. Sueltas un gemido ahogado, y te retuerces entre mis manos, que aferran tu cintura. Con la suavidad de una pluma, acaricio tentativamente allí donde más deseas que toque, que penetre, que bese. Y entonces lo noto, tus fluidos cayendo por tus muslos, el fruto de tu deseo ante mi.

Y yo mando la delicadeza al puto infierno.

De abajo a arriba, con rapidez, lamo ese fino hilo liquido y te penetro con un dedo, luego con dos. Tú gritas ante la pasión desmedida de mis actos, tan diferente a la ternura de antes, pero estas lejos de quejarte. Te excita a sobre manera, y lo sé porque más de aquel liquido que tan dulce sabe sale de ti. Y no puedo resistir la tentación, porque simplemente eres demasiado para mi autocontrol. Con dos dedos aun dentro de ti y mi pulgar acariciando tu clítoris, me inclino y te penetro con mi lengua, hasta el fondo. Tu jadeas de placer, y yo gruño cuando tu sexo se abre ante mí, enrojecido, húmedo, excitado. Sabes al mejor manjar que pueda existir, y aunque tus besos y el resto de tu piel sepa igual, esto es un sabor más concentrado. Y, cual capullo orgulloso y avaricioso que soy, empiezo a beber de ti sin piedad, una y otra vez, sin parar.

No tardas en llegar al orgasmo.

Una mezcla entre gemidos, gruñidos y gritos sale de tu boca, y me excita como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Trago la dulce ambrosía que es tu orgasmo, y cuando me levanto hacia ti con una sonrisa pícara, tú ni siquiera puedes regañarme por no dejarte tocarme. Pero ahora lo haces. Acaricias mi pecho lentamente, me quitas la ultima pieza de ropa que nos separa, subes por mis brazos hasta mis hombros y te anclas ahí como si fuera un salvavidas y tú un naufrago en el mar. Tus piernas se abren automáticamente para que pueda colocarme entre ellas, y cuando lo hago, estas se aferran a mi cintura con firmeza. Me apoyo sobre ti con uno de mis antebrazos, mi otra mano libre se entierra en tu pelo.

Y nos miramos.

Siempre lo hacemos, siempre antes de que te haga mía una vez más. Y, rápidamente, me inclino a besarte mientras te penetro. Los labios de uno ahogan los gemidos del otro cuando nos sentimos unidos una vez más. Lentamente, me vuelvo hacia atrás para luego, con un movimiento demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte como para considerarse delicado, entrar en ti otra vez. Primero lento, endemoniadamente rápido al segundo después. Tus uñas se clavan en la piel de mis hombros, y sé que tendré esos arañazos al menos una semana en mi piel, pero no podría disfrutarlo más. Tú jadeas con cada embestida mía, y yo ahogo mis gemidos en la piel de tu hombro.

Se siente tan bien, joder. No sé como he podido creer antes de conocerte que sabía que era el placer. Esas niñatas planas, de pechos operados y gemido fácil no me hacían sentir nada, nada comparado con lo que una jodida mirada tú puedes hacerme sentir. Y aquí, entre tus piernas, entrando y saliendo de ti con un descontrol que raya la locura, sé que esto es amor. Porque por mucho que haya follado antes de conocerte, contigo ha sido la única con la que he hecho el amor. Lento o rápido, suave o con pasión. Era amor vieras como lo vieras.

Me veo obligado a morderte el hombro cuando te corres con una magistral envestida, porque eso hace que yo me corra también dentro de ti. Gritamos, gruñimos, gemimos, jadeamos. No sé que es exactamente lo que sale de nuestras bocas, pero sé que no hay sonido o palabra que pueda describir como me siento.

Agotado, salgo de ti y nos hago girar, colocándote sobre mi pecho. Tu aún jadeas en busca de aire, y yo no estoy mucho mejor. Echo la cabeza hacía atrás, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndome feliz como pocas veces me había sentido. Minutos después, cuando por fin nuestras respiraciones tomaron un ritmo normal, te apoyas en mi pecho para alzarte y mirarme a la cara. Y cuando siento tu mirada, abro mis ojos y te la devuelvo. Tus ojos tienen esa misma mirada que siempre me dedicas, feliz, orgullosa, pero tus pupilas te delatan.

Sonrío y nos volvemos a besar, lento esta vez, como la calma después de la tormenta.

Te conozco demasiado. Nos conocemos demasiado. Por eso, cuando te aferras a mi cuello para besarme con más fuerza, sé que no lo haces para excitarme otra vez –que lo haces–, sino porque necesitas más de mi boca, más de mi. Y lo sé porque yo siento lo mismo que tú.

Sé que te encanta el chocolate, que te gusta el color naranja por la puesta de sol, que adoras que te despierte con un beso, bailar debajo de la lluvia cuando tienes ocasión porque te sientes libre, que todos los días te levantas con la idea de dejar de comer para bajar de peso pero que nunca lo consigues. También sé que tenías miedo por mi, por todo lo que sufrí cuando me crié para servir al Señor Tenebroso, por las represalias que tendría sobre mi el mandar a la mierda a Voldemort.

Y tú sabes que me encantan las cerezas, que me toques el pelo de la nuca, verte bailar bajo la lluvia, celebrar mis victorias de quiddith contigo, tu comida. También sabes que temí por tu vida cuando reté a mi propia familia y al Señor Tenebroso antes que por la mía, que antes de conocerte ahogaba mis penas en botellas de whisky de fuego, chicas de usar y tirar y algún que otro cigarro muggle. Y, también supiste incluso antes que yo mismo, que no odiaba a los hijos de muggles por que no fueran merecedores de la magia, sino porque mi padre así me hizo pensar desde pequeño.

Nos conocemos demasiado. Y eso es terriblemente fantástico.


End file.
